The Chaos Theory
by AluminaHeaven
Summary: After Amy Rose fainting after mentioning a certain villians name that no one can't quite remember,Sonic and Friends start to realize that Amy's fainting may be behind something much more dangerous coming their way that could possibly leave Earth lost.
1. Seeing and Believing

**Chapter 1**

**Seeing and Believing are two different things **

It's a sunny day in Station Square. Blazing through the streets is none other than the world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, as always running away from his problems. Well, rather from Amy Rose. But to him, she wasn't really a problem, but more of an annoyance. She was always everywhere that he would go, even if he never said to anyone about where he was going to. He secretly thought that she was psychic and that's why she knew. It was either that or she was a stalker, and he didn't want to think that. She just wanted to be with him, he understood that. And secretly, he kind of wanted to be with her also. But it would never work out. Even if they were together, they would never see each other, since he would be off saving the world. Eggman wasn't going to stop trying to take over, and Sonic knew that he definitely wasn't going to stop because his oldest rival has a girlfriend now.

'Maybe when things start to slow down, but I doubt that will ever happen.' he thought, still keeping his constant speed of 760 mph.

But then suddenly he stopped. The very person he was thinking about, the person he was thinking about starting a relationship with, was right in front of him.

Amy Rose.

She was standing there, staring at him, with those shiny emerald green eyes, almost identical to his own, with a tiny smile appearing across her lips.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked with a surprising tone, even though he already knew the reason she was here. He was just wondering why she hadn't tackled him yet. Yet he made sure he was braced for impact.

But she didn't answer. As soon as Sonic had asked that question, that tiny smile disappeared, and was replaced with a sad look on her face. Even though Sonic was 20 feet away from her, he could still the depressing look on her face, which in return made him a little bit sad also. But he knew that something was wrong. She never acted that way when she was around him.

" Is there something wrong?" Sonic asked, now starting to move towards her. He stopped at around 2 feet, still wondering why she hadn't glomped him yet. Now that he had a better look at her, he had realized that the depressing look was now gone and was replaced with a blank stare in her eyes.

"Amy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked waving his right hand near her face to try in get her attention.

But she didn't move any inch. Her face now was being replaced from a blank stare, to a state of horror and awe. Her eyes widened to look almost as if she were going to scream. Instead she spoke.

"I...I s-saw him," she had said slowly and almost inaudibly.

"Who? Who did you see?" Sonic asked in a curious and desperate tine.

She look up at him with dull, soulless eyes. As if the life had been drained out of her.

"Mephiles." She murmured softly, as if she admired the name, before fainting right there, leaving the blue hedgehog both shocked and confused.


	2. The mystery behind the fainting

**Chapter 2**

**The mystery behind the fainting **

The blue hedgehog was shocked and confused. He didn't know a 'Mephiles' did he? The name didn't sound familiar to him. But he had an odd sense that he had heard that name before. But that was the least of his worries right now. Amy Rose had just fainted right in front of him. He looked at her on the ground. She looked like she was sleeping. In fact, if nobody had seen what had just happened, they might have just thought that she just lied down on the floor and drifted off to sleep. He quickly scooped her up with a strange thought in his mind.

'She's as light as a feather. Maybe that's the reason why she was acting strange.'

But even with that thought in mind, he still raced off to the person's who's house is nearest to Station Square: Miles "Tails" Prower.

He got there in less than 2 minutes All that he was hoping that the reason she was acting weird was she didn't eat and trying to understand what she had before fainting. He knocked desperately loud and hard on Tails' door. After 20 seconds, the young fox opened the door. He was completely coved in splotches of grease and oil, and had a grease-sodden rag in his left hand, preferably for cleaning his hands.

"Tails, I'm so glad you're home! Listen to me! I saw Amy while I was running down Station Square and she told me something really weird and then fainted!" The blue hedgehog had said quickly in one breath..

"Is she okay? I mean, did she act a little off before she fainted?" The orange fox asked while taking Amy's pulse on her left wrist.

"She's breathing fine, if you mean that. And, well about her being a little off..." Sonic Trailed off in his own words. He wasn't sure if he should tell Tails about what Amy said to him. Was it the very reason why she fainted? He really hoped the it was the not-eating thing, but it could have been anything.

"Please, come in", the fox said while moving out of the door way. Sonic walked in carefully, making sure not to hit Amy's head on the side door frame. When he was inside, he put Amy down onto the couch in Tails' living room. He looked down at her. Despite her weird behavior and words before, she looked very peaceful. He liked her like that.

"I'll go and get cleaned up, and I'll be right back, okay?" The fox had said while walking to the back of his apartment.

The blue hedgehog nodded nonchalantly and turned back to Amy. He saw that when she was sleeping, she didn't look like the annoying girl, always chasing him. She looked like someone he had never seen before. Her always rosy cheeks. Her smiling face. Her soft quills. These were some of the things that he started to notice now that he was really close before. he can't even remember a time the that he was this close to her, and she didn't tackle him.

"You wanna tell me what's going on, Sonic?" Tails had said, abruptly interrupting Sonic's little montage of Amy Rose playing inside his head. Now that was in his mind was her with that blank stare in her eyes. She didn't looked like herself at all when she looked like that, and that made Sonic a little depressed.

"What do you mean? Amy fainted," he grumbled, mostly for the reason of interrupting his little fantasy.

"That's not what I meant. I mean when you hesitated when I asked you if Amy acted a little odd before she fainted." The fox said with him walking toward Sonic with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Tails, do you know someone named Mephiles?" The blue hedgehog asked suddenly, while putting a blanket he found on the similar couch across from him on the sleeping Rose. He just wanted see if Tails knew the unusual name had belonged to someone he knew.

"The name does sound familiar to me, but I think I would remember someone with that kind of name." He said while sitting down on the opposite couch, and opening his eyes to look at the blue hedgehog.

But Sonic got up, and said, "Come with me," as he started to walk into the kitchen.

Once they were inside of the kitchen, he turned to face the young fox.

"What's on your mind?" Tails questioned.

"I need to tell you something."

"Something the matter?"

"Yeah. You know how whenever Amy's around me, the first thing she always does is attacks me?"

"If what you mean by attack, you mean hug, then yes." The fox said while chuckling softly.

"I'm serious. now, when I saw her this afternoon, I stopped 20 feet from her. She had a tiny smile on her face. The first thing I expected from her was for her to attack me. But she didn't. Then I moved closer until I was 2 feet away from her. At first, I thought it was a trick, so when I moved closer to her, she would jump on me, and I couldn't escape. But she didn't do anything. All she did was had this blank look on her face, like this." Sonic finished, trying to imitate the face that Amy had before.

"That does sound a bit odd for her" Tails said, sounding interested.

"And then, she made this look like she was about to scream, But she didn't. She just spoke. Even with that look on her face, she sounded very calm."

"What did she say?"

"She said that... that she saw someone named Mephiles." Sonic finished sounding a little depressed.

"And this was right before she fainted?" Tails said, sounding very absorbed in the short story, as if he was trying to find some thing behind it.

"Yeah. And it was so weird. It was like she was a totally different person. Like I didn't know who she was at all." He said in the same tone.

Just as Tails was about to say something, a scream erupted around the small apartment. They immediately turned and went straight toward the living room. They knew who that scream belonged to.

Amy Rose.


	3. Memory Flashback

**Chapter 3**

**Memory Flashback**

"AMY!!" Sonic yelled as he ran to the couch that Amy was previously laying peacefully on.

Amy Rose was now sitting up on the couch and breathing heavily. She held her left hand to her chest that quickly rose up and down.

"Amy, are you okay?" Sonic has said running so quickly towards the couch that he was a blur.

The previously sleeping Rose immediately jumped onto the blue hedgehog and they both crashed to the floor. Tails had run over to see what that loud noise was.

"Sonic! I missed you so much!" she cried happily while squeezing his body tightly.

"Amy, I'm so glad you're okay, but can you please get off of me? I can't breathe!" The blue hedge hog said barely getting the words out.

The excited Rose quickly rolled off of the blue hedgehog, even though a tiny part of him didn't really want her to do that. She went to go sit on the couch that fell off of, and Sonic sitting next to her, with Tails sitting on the couch across from them.

"Um, I have a question. What am I doing at Tails' apartment?" Amy had questioned while looking around the apartment with a confused look.

Both Tails and Sonic looked at Amy with looks of disbelief and confusion while the room went silent.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Tails said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that when I saw you in Station Square." Sonic answered.

"But that's impossible."

"How so?"

"I haven't even been to Station Square in three days."

The room bursted into silence once again.

"How can you not remember anything? you were there almost an hour ago." The blue hedgehog stated firmly.

"No, I was in my apartment an hour ago. And besides, I had a headache. Even you know that I wouldn't go anywhere if I had one." She laughed with tones of disbelief.

"Well, you must of had a good reason since you were there."

"No I wasn't I already told where I was. And I think I would know whether or not I went somewhere, Sonic." She had said sounding a little angry.

"Why can't you just admit that you were there? I saw you there with my own two eyes! I brought you here!" Sonic had said a little forcefully.

"And I'm telling you that I was at my house the entire time! I never even went to get my mail. How could I possibly have been there if I didn't even leave my house to get the mail?!" She said sounding very angry.

"Then how did I see there then?"

"I don't know. Maybe you were hallucinating or something."  
The blue hedgehog took that into consideration, but quickly rejected it.

"Then explain how you got here." he had said while crossing his arms.

"You idiot! You just told me! You said you brought e here!" She said getting even angrier by every word that was coming out of the blue hedgehog's mouth. She was even tempted to bring out her hammer.

Just as Sonic was about to retaliate back, Tails interrupted saying: "Guys, stop it! How are we supposed to know what happened if you guys keep fighting over little things?!"

Both of the hedgehogs looked at the young fox in confusion. Then they looked back at each other and then looked down at the floor as if giving in.

Tails took a breath of relief before continuing. He was so afraid that Amy might beat him with her hammer after his little interruption. But when she didn't, he took that deep breath. But he still kept his guard up. Just in case.

"So Tails, what do you have to say?" Amy said nonchalantly.

"Okay, Amy. Is there anything that you can you can remember before you woke up here?"

"Well, I do but it might sound a little unbelievable. "

"Doesn't matter. Anything you can remember."

"Well, okay. I was reading a magazine in my living room when I looked down and saw a shadow on the floor. I wet all around my house to see if there was anyone inside. I even checked the door. But if was locked just as I left it. I was starting to think that I was just being a little paranoid, but when I turned around to go back to the living room, I saw the shadow again. But there was no one there to cast it. Then it looked like it was walking towards me. Then I started to have this massive headache. I looked again and the shadow was gone. Then I went into my room to go lie down. I could barely get there without crashing into any tables. When I was lying down, I was starting to think that maybe I was a little paranoid. But i didn't know why." The pink hedgehog said while staring into blank space, looking like she was pulling the memories from 20 years ago.

"Do you remember anything else?"

" After 20 minutes, when I was lying down, it came back again. But my headache was so horrible that I couldn't even move. I even started to think that I was hallucinating from the headache. But then it started to talk. It was talking in this weird language that I have never heard, but somehow I understood what it was saying. It said: _'I've chosen you as my messenger. You will deliver this message whether you want to or not. I want you to tell a person who is closest to you, but won't believe what you are saying at first. I want you to tell them that I have returned. You already know who I am, so there won't be any need for introductions. Even if you don't think you know who I am, you will. Eventually. It's been a long time hasn't it Amy Rose?'_ Then everything went black. All I remember after that was waking up here."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"That's what I said, right?" Amy said, her voice ripping in sarcasm.

" ' I have returned'. What could that possibly mean?" The fox said to himself, appearing to be trying to find a mean behind the short phase.

"Well, what about the shadow? Did it look like anything?" Sonic asked, curious.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think for a second, the shadow sorta looked like Shadow, but I can't be sure."

A shock of pain went all throughout the blue hedgehog's body as soon as he heard that name. He felt a wave of nauseousness go into his body. He even start to shiver a little.

"A-a you sure? I-I mean, don't you t-think that it could be s-someone else?" Sonic asked sounding a little desperate.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I'm almost positive that it was Shadow." Amy said sounding very confident about her answer.

However, that was not the answer the blue hedgehog wanted. He started to feel even more sick to his stomach.

" I got it! Sonic, remember when you first came here an- Are you okay Sonic? You don't look so good." Tails asked suddenly, sounding concerned.

Amy too, looked at him concerned, and then thought about something. She then gasped, looked at the shivering hedgehog, and then started to have a sly smile on her face.

"N-no , it's okay. I just j-just forgot to e-eat." He answered, stuttering uncontrollably.

"Sonic, nobody's ever started shivering this much, and so suddenly, from just not eating. There must be something else wrong."

"I know what happened." the pink hedgehog said suddenly, with a somewhat mischievous tone with the same sly smirk on her face.

_Of course she know, she was there!_ The blue hedgehog thought furiously. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It was about an incident involving both Sonic and Shadow about a week ago, that was something on his list of things he never wanted to do again. Ever. Even if he was bribed for it. It was like he was reliving is consequence all over again.

To try and stop Amy from telling Tails about the event, he gave the pink Rose a menacing, threatening look. But sadly, she did see it, or more like ignored it, and went on to tell Tails the story.

"Okay, so Sonic was running down Station Square Avenue and I was trying to follow him. Of course you know how fast he is. But for whatever reason, Shadow chaos-controlled at the same spot that Sonic started to run down, and right when Sonic came running through, he didn't see Shadow, and sent them both flying about 200 feet down the road." Amy finished.

"So that's it? They just crashed into each other?" Tails said sounding like the story was a little anti-climatic.

"Well, there is more, but I think that Sonic should tell you himself."

"Well, Sonic what else happened ?"

"I rather not," the blue hedgehog mumbled, giving off a couple of random shivers.

"Oh, you better, or would you rather have me tell him?" Amy said with a menacing smile.

"Fine, I'll do it." he grumbled. He had no other choice. He started shivering even more now.

"Well, Sonic what happened next?" Tails said sounding more interested.

"Well, after I crashed into him, I sorta fell on top of him and well, um...." The blue hedgehog said hesitantly. Then he mumbled something intelligible.

"What's that?" I couldn't hear that last thing you said." she said while moving her hand up and down, telling Sonic to speak up.

" I accidently... I accidently kissed him." He said loud enough so he wouldn't have to repeat it again.

The whole room went straight into silence. All that could be heard was their quiet breathing.

"Um, anything...else happened after that?" Tails asked very reluctantly.

"Yeah. He beat the hell out of me, until I could barely breathe. Then he said if he ever saw me again that that day would be my last day alive."

Tails nodded, as if agreeing." So, does that mean you're like, well, you know..." Tails said while making his finger move in a wavy invisible line.

"Trust me, I am not gay!" Sonic said sounding a little too defensive.

"If you're not, then you shouldn't have a problem going to see him then." Amy said.

"Are you crazy! Do you want me to get killed! You must really hate me!"

"I don't hate you. It's just that I want to see if he was in apartment."

"But he didn't steal anything, right? So that means we don't have to go." Sonic said sounding a little desperate.

"Actually, Sonic, I agree with her." Tails said sounding a little sad.

"Do you guy really hate me that much that you want me to die? What have I ever done to you that would make you want me dead? I can't believe this!" He said sounding a little depressed.

"It's not that we hate you, but we just have to see if he was really at Amy's apartment."

"Then can't you guys go without me?"

"Sonic," Amy said standing up with her eyes closed and facing him." "If you don't come with us, I can guarantee you that I can give a beating _**way**_worse than what Shadow gave you." She said have very much intention on her threat.

"I really don't think that you can do that," he said, remembering the pain.

"You wanna bet?" she said, calmly pulling out her hammer from behind her back.

"Fine, fine, I'll go. God! Don't have to be so threatening to people." he rumbled to himself.

"Then let's go!" she said with a happy tone while walking towards the front door.

Tails got up, not wanting to argue with Amy, and walking quietly to the door. Sonic stayed back, hoping that Amy would forget about him, but then heard a shrill, "Sonic, you come here!"

He got up, sighing deciding that he would rather die than have a nearly fatal beating from Amy.

_"Well, this may be my last day alive. Too bad it's going to be my most weirdest day too."_


	4. Explanation With A Vengance

**Chapter 4**

Shadow stood standing on top of a cliff, staring out onto the city scape of Westopolis. Part of him wondered if this was the same exact cliff that he'd been standing on when the Black Arms came to this world many months ago. But he highly doubted it. He would have known it as soon as he stepped 5 feet from the area whether it was or not.

But then he sensed something. He smelled the air. It had a mixture of flower perfume and grease and oil. But there was also this large amount of fear in the air also. But although there were two people about 20 feet away from him, this fear had belonged to neither of them. Which meant that there was someone else with them. It was then when he suddenly realized who that third person was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Amy, is this really necessary?" Sonic yelled as he walked as slowly as he possibly could. He was probably about 20 feet away from both Amy and Tails.

"Sonic, you have to come. We need to know if Shadow was there or not!" She yelled.

"And we also have to know if he knows someone named Mephiles!" Tails also yelled back.

"I still don't understand why I'm even here! You guys don't need me! I still have time to go back. I promise that I won't even move from the spot where I sat. Just please, let me go back!" He begged.

Amy stopped right in her footsteps. She turned around and started walking straight towards the blue hedgehog. Tails also turned around and started to follow after realizing that she was going in another direction. Sonic tried to brace himself in case she tried to him with her hammer.

"Sonic," she said calmly," In our lifetime, we have to face some things that none of us want to do."

He was surprised. He never thought in a million years that she would ever say that. But nonetheless, he said, "I know that. But I don't want to face something that might probably end with me 'going to the white light'" he said while putting air quotes around that short phrase.

" Sonic, you don't even know if that's what really going to happen."

"Have you've even met the guy! There's not a doubt in my mind that he's not going to do anything!"

Amy gave a deep sigh . She was already starting to become lightheaded and all this arguing was just adding on to it.

"Sonic, you're really starting to get on my nerves. And I really don't like it when people do that, okay?" She said while rubbing her temples.

She looked around the area. Her eyes had stopped on a giant oak tree. An idea had popped into her mind. She quickly grabbed the blue hedgehog's hand and pulled him towards the tree. Tails followed right after them.

"What are you doing? Why are we here ?"

"You can hide in this tree." she said slightly out of breath.

"Huh?" he asked confusingly.

"You said that you won't go with us, and you're obviously are not going to stop until we all go back to Tails' apartment, so if you really don't want to go, just hide in this tree." she explained.

"How are you so sure that this is even going to work? And besides, he probably already knows we're here." The blue hedgehog said nervously while frantically looking around the area.

"The tree's scent will probably be stronger than your own since it's bigger. And it's better than just showing up, right?"

"I guess so." The blue hedgehog said, thinking that this plan of Amy's plans better than just showing up.

"Now, get in this tree, and try to be as quiet as you can, and be sure not to give off any emotion. If you can do that, then there's a bigger chance that he can't sense you." She whispered quietly.

"Dude's like a freaking dog," he mumbled as he quickly climbed up the trees and concealed himself in the leaves and branches.

Amy sighed deeply. Now that a little bit of the pressure's off, she felt less lightheaded. But still, she thought," I sure hope this works. Or I might find myself planning a funeral in the future."

She and Tails walked towards their destination with nervous thoughts buzzing through their heads.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He knew who these people were.

Amy Rose and Tails.

But Sonic was not with them.

He smelled the air again.

He started to laugh quietly to himself as he thought, 'He sure has guts, I can say that. But he's also stupid. No one has ever gotten past me before. He's hiding in an oak tree about 20 feet away.'

It was just then that Amy Rose and Tails came into his presence.

It was when they kept walking until they were 5 feet away from him, Tails had said, "Shadow, we need to talk.."

But after waiting 2 minutes, no response came from the black hedgehog, he continued, saying," We need to know if you were at Amy's apartment."

"Why would you need to know that?" he spoke finally.

Amy took two steps forward. " I know that this might sound a little crazy, but I saw a shadow in my apartment." she said in almost a whisper.

The black hedgehog's eyes widened when he heard how she finished that sentence. He knew exactly what she was talking about. But he had to make sure.

"Was there anyone casting the shadow?" he asked, still not turning around to face them.

"Do you actually think that we would be here if there wa–" she earned a nudge from Tails to not be so rude, or there were going to be consequences. "I mean, no."

"What did the shadow look like?"

"Well, here's the thing.. It looked like you." she said hesitantly.

That did it.

He had finally turned around to face them, and with that, he asked: "What was the shadow's name?"

"It's name," Tails answered for her, also taking two steps, " was Mephiles."

The black hedgehog nodded, and then asked, "Did it speak in a weird language, like one you haven't heard before?"

"Actually," the pink hedgehog continued, "it did."

Shadow took a deep breath. If she answered this question correctly, this would verify his suspicions. "Did you have a headache? Or a migraine of some sort?"

"Yes I did," she answered simply while nodding once.

That was not the answer he wanted.

She was possessed by a demon, named Mephiles. The name had sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it with a face. That wasn't good. How would she react? Well, he was going to find out.

" I don't know how to tell you this, but, you're possessed by a demon."

Amy looked confused. " W-what? I don't understand."

He took three steps closer to the two of them, and said, "There's no other way to put it."

She looked pretty shocked. Like a woman who found out that she was pregnant after she was sure she used birth control 10 days ago.

"H-how do you know? I thought that there were no such thing as demons." She said, her voice shaking.

"As someone had once told me, there's no such thing as no such thing. Demons are very much real. Like Santa Claus, and The Easter Bunny, and even the voices in your head. All real." The black hedgehog had said very firmly. (A/N: FMA Quote right there baby!)

"But I don't have voices in my head." she said quietly.

"Really? Did the shadow talk to you?"

"Well, yeah it did."

"Wrong answer. It was messing with your head, making you think that sit was talking to you. It just put the words in your head, and you interpreted it as someone talking." he explained.

"But Amy had said that the shadow was talking to her in this weird language that she never heard before, but yet she understood what it was saying to her." Tails asked, interested, and confused.

"That's simple. It was speaking in it's own demonic language, and Amy also just interpreted as her own native language."

The young fox and pink hedgehog both nodded in affirmation.

"Now that I've answered your questions, it's time that you answered another of mine."

They both just nodded again.

"Where is the blue hedgehog?"


	5. The Beginning of the End

O.M.G.

You cannot even begin to comprehend all the feelings I feel right now....

I feel kinda sad that 2009 is gone....but 2010 is right around the corner.

I wonder how hard it's going to be to make those glasses.....

But anyways.... enjoy the story.

And happy new year and some figgy pudding! (Which I hate XD)

Thanks so much!

But anyways... Onward!

"I wish you all sun, sea and books." ~ NISIOISIN

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning of the End**

Somewhere in a dark castle on the other side of Westopolis , the shadow of a hedgehog walked down the long dark hallway towards a conference room.

'The plan's finally in motion. Now, all I have to do is convince these two creatures to go along with me. That shouldn't be too hard.'

It continued down the dark hallway until it reached a large 8-foot door. The door was a dark brown color with golden handles to open the door with. The front of the door had been carved into a medieval-times design.

The hedgehog-like creature quickly took a hold of one of the handles. It knew that once he entered in to the room, those two creatures would immediately think that he was some else. It would then quickly correct them, and then would show them a demonstration of it's powers. But not on all of his power. Just a small portion. But it was sure they would find it impressive. But, later, it would show them it's true power.

The hedgehog had quickly opened the door and just as it expected, they thought that it was Shadow the Hedgehog.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm going to ask you one more time: where is the blue hedgehog?" Shadow asked, clearly starting to get a little angry.

Both Amy and Tails just stood, looking at the black hedgehog with very convincing confused looks.

"We honestly don't know what you're talking about. We came here by ourselves." Amy had said.

"Look, I already know where he is. So why don't you go get him, and make it easier on himself?"

"Oh really? Then where is he?" Amy said, a little confident that he would be wrong.

The black hedgehog sighed impatiently. "He's in a tree about 20 feet away. You want me to be specific? He's in that tree over there. An oak tree." he said, pointing to the exact tree that Sonic was hiding in.

Both Tails and Amy sighed in defeat. Amy was sure that plan would work. But it was epic fail.

"You wanna know how I know? He's scared. Very scared. So scared in fact, he almost fell out of the tree twice." he said with a smirk on his face.

Amy gave a sigh of disdain. "_There goes my plan..."_

"So, now, if you don't mind, can you please go and get him? If I go, he'll be too scared out of his mind to even talk to me."

"Y-you mean you just want to talk to him?" Tails said actually confused this time.

"That's all I wanted."

"Because the way Sonic was acting, it sounded like you wanted to kill him or something." Tails said with a laugh of disbelief .

"Really now?" the black hedgehog said, sounding surprised. "What I mean is, does that really sound like something that I would do?"

Both Amy and Tails looked at him and said at the same time, "Yeah, it does."

He thought for a moment. "Okay, I stand corrected. But seriously, I promise not to do anything to him as long as you're around."

Amy thought about this for a moment.

'_There's just something about this.... it just doesn't..... feel like it should be. It feels.... like I should be nervous and careful rather than suspicious and watching him closely. But nonetheless, I can't let my guard down. Maybe I should try something....'_

Amy eyed the black hedgehog carefully. "So all you want to do.... is talk to Sonic.... nothing else?"

"That's what I said right?"

"Don't get smart with me! You know, me and Tails don't have to bring you to Sonic, you know." Amy said getting a little more tense.

"Let me just say two things. One, it's 'Tails and I', and second of all, you forgot, my dear little Rose, I already know where Sonic is hiding. I really wanted just to talk to him, but I guess with a little force and a few minor physical injuries, I could still talk to him." Shadow said as-a-matter-of-factly and with a tiny smile on his face.

Amy quickly turned her back towards the black hedgehog in order to conceal her blush. No one has ever called her that before.

She tried to focus more on the fact that if her and Tails didn't bring him to Sonic, then Sonic would get injured in someway. And Amy had remember seeing Shadow in action before. She was sure that his standards of a minor injury is a broken leg or a broken jaw. Or maybe even worse.

' _I just hope that Sonic's going to be okay after this."_

Just when she thought that, Amy had felt a tear suddenly go down her cheek.

She quickly wiped it away and said, "Well, it looks like we have no other choice. Come on, Tails. We don't want to keep Sonic waiting."

"But, Amy,"

"Tails, we have no other choice. Now let's go." Amy said while she started to walk towards the trees.

"Amy,"

"You should listen to Rose. I'm pretty sure she went through her head about a hundred times on how to save her love. But none of them work, right?" Shadow said suddenly, with the same smile on his face.

Amy turned around at such speed, it was a blur. "First of all, my name's Amy, got it? Second of all, you knew all along that we would agree. We'd never want Sonic hurt. You have absolutely no bragging rights to this." Amy had said very viciously.

" I understand. Now, are we going or not?" the black hedgehog said, sounding very nonchalant and impatient.

Amy let out s loud sigh. She continued walking as Tails hurried up to her. Shadow stayed behind about 5 feet. His tiny smile turned into a mischievous smirk, and then a devilish grin.

'_At just the right time....'_

Before Amy and Tails could have realized it.

Shadow was gone.

Waiting to get his revenge.

Amy used her peripheral vision to see if the black hedgehog was doing anything suspicious.

Her eyes widen as she came to the fact.

Sonic, her love, was going to die today.

And she didn't catch it.

She couldn't do anything about it.


	6. Sudden Realization

Hi....

Umm..... Sorry about the late update....

It's just that, well..... My computer is a little broken right now

And by that, I mean that I broke the litle internet thingy that connects me to the internet.

So, I'm using a different computer right now.

But don't worry! I have the next chapter almost finished! I put it up as soon as I can!

I just have to find a way to somehow tell my dad without getting grounded....

I need a new computer... _

But anyways... Enjoy!

**_"I wish you all sun, sea, and books." ~ NISISON_**

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 6**

**First Meeting/Sudden Realization**

"Good afternoon, lady and gentleman. How are you on this fine day?" the shadow asked politely in the darkly dim room as it stood in the door way.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! All I know is that before I somehow got here, I was working on a world domination plan!" A female voice had said very angrily.

"Yeah! How did we even get here?!" Another voice had added on angrily as well.

"And why is it so dark in here?" The female voice had asked.

The shadow let out a deep sigh. "All I wanted to do is be polite. But I guess I can't do that either."

He walked over to the farthest side of the room on the right side and turned on a switch. It appeared to be a light switch. The light had suddenly burst throughout all the room, revealing a number of things.

There was a long, square table right in the middle of the room that had stretched 25 feet across the long room. On the sides of the room, there had been large paintings of meadow sides, but for some strange reason there was an even larger Napoleon painting in the middle of the 6 pictures of the meadow sides, with three of the said paintings on each sides on both sides of the room.

There, at the very end of the table sat two Mobians, one a gray fox, with three white stripes running vertically down her face, right between her eyes. The other one was a black hedgehog, not unlike the shadow, but with a slightly dull black color, and no highlights on the top of his head.

The shadow sat at the closest edge of the table, which was completely parallel from the two Mobians.

The gray fox Mobian immediately said as soon as the shadow sat down, "Who the hell are you?"

The black hedgehog said, "Yeah. Wait a second. You look very familiar...." The black hedgehog then looked down.

The shadow flashed a smile, showing all of his teeth. What a beautiful smile.

"The reason you are here today lady and gentleman, is because I have a proposition for you."

"What does that mean? This isn't like the book Huckleberry Finn, is it?" The gray fox had questioned, curious.

The shadow gave off a dark laugh, though he had meant it to be light-hearted. "I assure you, _Star_," he said overexaggerating her name, "this is most certainly not like that god-awful book."

"H-how did you know my name?" Star said with a stammer.

"That's not necessary to know right now. But don't be sad. I know his name too. It's Dark. Hmm, very interesting. Your names have a lot in common, if you think about it enough." The shadow said while pointing at the black hedgehog.

Dark shot his head and looked surprised. "I know who you are. You're Shadow the Hedgehog."

Star looked at the black hedgehog, and then back at the shadow, who was now wearing a devilish smirk, not unlike Shadow's own.

She made a deep gasp and then said, "Yeah, you're Shadow aren't you?"

"Which means that we shouldn't be here, right?" Dark said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I thought that you were good right? You were with that blasted blue hedgehog, and his friends."

The shadow let out another dark laugh. _'If only they knew who they were dealing with. Though, I suppose they'll be easy to convince. Though I think Star'll be harder to break. But I have my ways....'_

The shadow looked at the two Mobians with the same smirk on his face from before.

"Trust me, I am not who you think I am." the shadow said, very serious.

"Then who are you, _Shadow_ ?" Star had said a little sarcastically.

"Even though, I may look a lot like that damned hedgehog I am completely different than in many ways. More ways than you can imagine." the shadow said to both of them, but more specifically, Star.

The gray fox has coughed and turned her head to look towards the paintings that were on the left side of the wall.

"But you still didn't answer her question. Who are you if you say you're not Shadow?" Dark asked, clearly not noticing what had just happened.

The shadow did not seem to hear him, his eyes still on the gray fox, who was still staring at the paintings on the wall, a slight blush starting to appear across her cheeks.

The black hedgehog, starting to get annoyed, repeated himself once again, and waited for the shadow's response.

The shadow sighed. "Fine, you really want to know my name? It's Mephiles." the shadow said, still staring at Star.

Star had broken out of her trance long enough to heard what the shadow had said. "Your name's ...Mephiles? "

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

The shadow answered with a devilish sneer to the hedgehog, "It's a name you'll never forget."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He's... He's..." Amy couldn't find herself finishing that sentence.

Shadow was gone...

He was going to hurt Sonic.

Amy felt tears running down her cheeks as she realized this fact.

But she couldn't help but think.

'_Why did he ask us where Sonic was if he already knew?'_

Amy unknowingly dropped down to her knees and bowed her head in shame. All the tears dropped down onto the blades of grass, making them look like they have dew on them.

"Amy, what's wrong? And where did Shadow go?" Tails asked, sounding worried and concerned while he walked back towards Amy.

Amy didn't answer him. She just kept repeating the same thought in her head. Why would somebody ask you for something even though they already knew the answer?

'_Maybe Shadow wasn't sure about himself. No, that's not right. He pointed to the same exact tree that Sonic was in...'_

But then Amy realized something.

She could still do something.

But she had to act quickly.

_Very_ quickly.

Amy stood upand wiped the tears away from her facedTails who seemed very surprised from her quick recovery, and said with a smile, "We can still stop him."

"Stop who? What are you talking about?" Tails asked, very confused.

"Shadow. See, he somehow tricked us for whatever reason so that he could get to Sonic. That's why he's not here._. _He went off into the trees."Amy said while starting to walk to the tree that Sonic was in.

"Amy, I don't think that's possible. If Shadow really is as fast as he says he is, then he would be there right now."

"I know that!" Amy spat, sounding annoyed. "But Tails, even Shadow's not that stupid that he would just go automatically there. He would wait at the very point that Sonic's least expecting him. He'll probably wait until you and I tell Sonic what's going on." Amy said while starting to walk a little faster.

"What are you talking about?!" Tails asked starting to walk faster as well.

When Tails had finally caught up to Amy, Amy looked at him and said, "I think I might know how to trick Shadow like he did to us." Amy said in a soft whisper.

"Shadow. See, he somehow tricked us for whatever reason so that he could get to Sonic. That's why he's not here._. _He went off into the trees."Amy said while starting to walk to the tree that Sonic was in.

"Amy, I don't think that's possible. If Shadow really is as fast as he says he is, then he would be there right now."

"I know that!" Amy spat, sounding annoyed. "But Tails, even Shadow's not that stupid that he would just go automatically there. He would wait at the very point that Sonic's least expecting him. He'll probably wait until you and I tell Sonic what's going on." Amy said while starting to walk a little faster.

"What are you talking about?!" Tails asked starting to walk faster as well.

When Tails had finally caught up to Amy, Amy looked at him and said, "I think I might know how to trick Shadow like he did to us." Amy said in a soft whisper.

* * *

How is Amy going to trick the Ultimate Life Form? Is there even a way to trick him?

Hopefully you won't think bad of me with the idea I came up with...

Anyways... Please review! It gives me the strengh to type really awesome chapters! (More like longer...)

Visit my profile!

See ya!


End file.
